The disclosure relates to a drive circuit in which a display region is divided into a plurality of display regions to drive the divided display regions, and to a display unit and an electronic apparatus each provided with the drive circuit.
In recent years, a display panel is becoming higher in definition, resulting in appearance of a high resolution display such as a 4K2K display. Higher resolution, however, shortens 1H time, which leads to insufficient timing margin attributed to wiring transient and occurrence of image defect accordingly. To address this, for example, a method may be contemplated in which a display region is divided into two regions of an upper display region and a lower display region, and vertical scanning is performed for each of those divided regions to allow transition speed of the vertical scanning to be half the transition speed of vertical scanning performed at once for the entire display region, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-114112.